


Hounds of Seattle

by sleepyheadextreme



Category: Constantine (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Horror, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadextreme/pseuds/sleepyheadextreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv investigates a bizarre murder that points to a drifter named John Constatine, who claims to be both innocent and an exorcist. Can she trust this man? Is he really what he claims to be? He has to, it's the only explanation for the devilish monsters roaming Seattle's streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hounds of Seattle

“It’s supposed to celebrate the chaos of life and mourn the tragedy of death,” Paulina explained before taking another sip of her martini. Derek, her boyfriend, looked over the painting, much like an animal would investigate a reflection of themselves. He downs what’s left of his whiskey and coke before letting slip a defeated sigh and a shake of his head.

“It looks like blotches. Please explain it to me.”

She laughed and moved on to the next painting in the gallery. Art was never Derek’s strong points but at least he was trying. She knew a few guys who would’ve opted out the moment, “art gallery,” was said, but Derek knew that this important for her and tags along as support. Paulina stops in front of an old renaissance painting that depicted the grim reaper standing above two poor souls being swallowed by the earth, a pit of fire awaited them. She had seen depictions of death and hell like these in here art books and in her art history class, but there was something captivating about this painting, something...haunting.

“This one I can understand,” Derek boasted as he slide by his girlfriend.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“What does it mean?”

“We’re all going to hell in a hand basket.”

CRASH!!!

The sky light above shattered into hundreds of falling shards of white, deadly glass. A large, fiery mass followed behind before it crashed onto the floor. Derek, Paulina, and a few others who were close to the sky light at the time, managed to move out of the way in time. The flaming mass squirmed and writhe, letting out a loud, monstrous roar of pain. It was a person! A living Person! The enflamed person let out a final roar before ceasing all movement and noise. The patrons of the gallery all froze in fear.

\-----

“No! Please, No!”

The scream echoed through the police morgue. The cries, however, were in vein as the unwilling victim let out a blood curdling scream before being devoured by the undead beast. Her body became limp and motionless. Her blood flowed into pools of black and white.

“I don’t think I’d ever aim for the throat,” Liv Moore commented, “Too messy and it’s just more work with no pay off.”

Her and Ravi’s latest movie adventure was another black and white horror film. The movie wasn’t old, but was black and white for more artsy reasons, but how artistic can you be when the main character is an undead, werewolf Marshall. Ravi didn’t much care for the movie and Liv was preoccupied at the moment. Whose ever brain she recently ate made her a slight germaphobe and now she couldn’t help cleaning everything in sight. It had grown tiresome for the past three days and the undead girl wanted nothing more than for the effects of this brain to wear off.

“Well if you’d aim for -well anything, I’d say that’s a worrisome sign in general even given your unique condition. Speaking of worrisome, not that I don’t appreciate you disinfecting...everything in sight, but can you at least take five, the moving around and fidgeting is making me anxious.”

“Can’t help it, this brain makes me see nothing but dirt, grim, and germs and I have to get rid of them...before they get rid of me. It’s war I say and I am general Patton.”

Liv had a brief gaze of terror on her face that was broken by the ring of the phone. Ravi picked it up.

“M.E. office.”

‘It’s Clive’ He lipped the message across.

“Yeah, I’m still here. Okay. Really? What’s the adress? We’ll meet you there,” Ravi hangs the phone up, “Homicide. Art show down town. I’ll explain on the way but, it’s kind of insane.”

‘Try me.’ Liv thought as she grabbed her gear and coat.

\-----

She had to admit, if it wasn’t for the fact she was an undead mortician, she would say it was quite insane. The two medical examiners crouched over the body, looking over every inch -every detail. The body was burnt beyond recognition and more resembled beef jerky than a human corpse. Clive crouches next to them, covering his nose with his sleeve as he did so.

“People say he fell from the skylight before burning up down here. A few security guards sprayed him down with extinguishers but he was long dead before that happened. Pulling surveillance footage but we might not get anything from them since none are pointed at the roof, so we aren’t working with alot. So please tell me we got something on this end.”

“Afraid not,” Liv broke the bad news, “We’ve determined the John Doe is male in his late teens. We don’t even know if the fall, or the fire, or a combination of both killed him till we open him up.”

“Finding and I.D. will be difficult as well,” Ravi interjected, “Not much left of prints, fingers are burnt practically down to the bone, the teeth-” Ravi opened the body’s mouth with a gloved hand and pencil he had, “have been mangled and sharpened, not necessarily in that order.”

“Come on, I would actually like to solve a case without relying on the powers that be,” Clive nodded to his pale partner, indicating her ‘psychic’ abilities.

“We can determine that by the severity of the burns that these were caused by some kind of chemical. We’ll send skin samples to the lab to run chemical analysis but until then it’s whatever the autopsy and the psychic say.”

“Okay, bag’em up. I’ll ask around some more. See if I can get anything more out of the witnesses.”

Clive stood up and went back to the crowd to ask them more about the events. Liv kept an eye on him. She didn’t quite enjoy his attitude or tone of their conversation. She turned to her boss and gave him a little nudge to grab his attention. He looks over his note pad but kept writing.

“Did Clive seem a little...upset to you.”

Ravi turns and looks at Clive, still asking questions and writing them down on a note pad. “In all honesty I think it’s just a matter of pride.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well he’s glad to solve the cases and to have you on board but I think that it brings his abilities as a detective into question when he has to rely on the morgue’s resident ‘psychic’”

“What!? That’s ridiculous. We couldn’t solve any of these things without him.”

“I know that, you know that, but sometimes people just question themselves.”

Liv turns to her partner and friend, now with a weight of worry. She knew what it was like to bring your abilities into question. She did it everyday of her life-her real life. When she made top grades and strove for excellence, eventually getting into the medical field and earning that life everyone dreams about. Sometimes, though, the push pushes back and not everyone wins. She wasn’t going to let that happen to her friend, but as of know the body is priority number at the moment and she had to focus on it.

Witness after witness gave the same testimony, “I didn’t see much.” All Detective Babineaux could confirm was that the victim was on fire and fell through a sky light and the room could tell him that with greater detail than any of the witnesses. He looked over at Liv and Ravi and noticed they were bagging the body, so Clive stepped away and moved to the roof. There were several police officers already on the scene but an extra pair of eyes could not hurt. Babineaux pulled a small flash light from his jacket and began to scan the area around the sky light. There was a large burnt mark about five feet from the window and trailed to it. The detective stood were the burn trail began and looked out in all directions, hoping he could spot where and how the victim was set ablaze, when something caught his eye. A faint shine in the distance that reflected his flash light.

Clive rushed to it and found a large rifle style super soaker. He wrapped his hands in vinyl gloves so he can pick it up and take a closer look with out contaminating it. It looked liked it was hastily tossed aside and would’ve fallen off the building had a haphazardly applied strap- the buckle of which was what caught the light- not catch the storm drain. 

“Piss off! Wankers!” was written on the side of the tank, presumably with permanent marker. He brought the tank close to his ear and gave the toy a quick shake. A substantial amount of water still remained in the tank and splashed around much to Clive’s joy. The detective turned to the other officers and yelled, “Hey, I got something!”

\-----

It wasn’t long after the body was brought to the morgue before the skull was cracked open and the brain set aside for prep- food prep that is. Liv brought a tortilla and some spices to make a borrito. It was meant for what was left of the germaphobe brain, but she was ready to chunk that thing for anything at this point. She cooked a portion of the brain in the microwave before covering it with the spices, hot sauce and wrapping the tortilla around it.

“Here goes nothing.” The zombie girl announced before taking a large bite of the brain burrito. At first she didn’t feel or see anything, save for the overly mushy texture of the brain, could use more hot sauce. It wasn’t strange for a vision to come hours, or god forbid days, later but she needed the information now.

“Anything?”

“Nothing. I think it might-”

Liv never finished her sentence, instead she was trust head first into a vision and a terrifying one at that. She was in the back seat of a large SUV that was swerving and jerking around the road, it’s riders screaming with terror. The driver was an older male with a greying black hair, full beard, he wore an expensive black suite and thick rimmed glasses, his appearance was stressed and dishelved as he tried to gain control of the steering wheel. The passenger was a woman about the same age. Her hair was a bouquet of blonde curls, she wore a beautiful red dress, and was alternating her gaze between the road, the driver and the back seat were Liv was witnessing the whole affair. Beside Liv-or more likely the teen she was looking through, was another passenger, a girl not even ten years old. He brown eyes were blurred by tears. Her button face twisted into one of terror as she squeezed a stuffed penguin close to her.

A low rumble growl cut the air before something forced it’s way through the car’s roof. The vehicle swerved off the road and everything went black. It was quite for some time, until it slowly began to get hotter until it felt like an oven. A dim red glow began to fill the void before bursting into flames. A creature could be seen in the flames. It looked like a dog whose skin hugged tight to it’s bones, its’ muscles exposed and, it’s teeth were like daggers. The smell- oh god she could smell the sulfur and burning flesh. The monster reached out to Live with a large appendage that was neither human hand or canine paw, but a twisted amalgam of the two. The not hand cup Liv’s check and it felt like a hot iron to the face. It spoke with a low, rumbling breeze of a voice, “Look...to...your...soul.”

The Vision ended and Liv found herself on the floor with Ravi right by her side, a worried look covered his face. She was burning up and sweating like a waterfall. Her body couldn’t help but to shake and convulse. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. The fear still festered in Liv and she could feel it growing.

“Jesus, what the hell happened?” Ravi wondered aloud.

“It was-it was...like the devil.”

“The Devil?!”

The zombie girl looked to her friend with dead concern, “We need to save that girl?”

“Girl! What Girl?”

“Come on! We gotta tell Clive.”

Liv didn’t even bother to give herself time to recuperate. She shot up and rushed for the door with Ravi right behind her. Both worried about someone, but not the same someone.


End file.
